AN book
by TheBookAngel
Summary: Book of A/Ns failed one-shots and one-shots that need your approval to be made into stories. R&R. Quite interesting. Loads of crossovers and plenty of PJO. T rating may go up. Only minor crossover, mostly PJO.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is my A/N book. Some of my stories direct you to a family tree (chapter 2) and also some random A/Ns. Some short stories that didn't get a beata reader or wer'nt good enough to finish gose here. UPDATED DALIY!**_

_**Love Luna, Zoe, Sophia, Michelle and Miriam**_

**_XOXOXOXOXOX_**

**_Family tree written on 3/11/2011 by Luna, Sophie, Zoe and Michelle._**

**_We will start off with an x-men and PJO crossover in chapter 3-written on 1/4/2012 by Luna Miriam and Zoe._**

**_FAILED ATTEMT AT FUNNY PROLOG- written on 16/5/11_**

**_FAIL-STORY STARTER_**

**_Renesmee's escape-DISCONTINUED_**

**_A/N-Challange!_**

**_OMG OFFICIAL MOA CHAPTER 1!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- ok if you have read 'For the gods' by ExorcistYuKanda(sp?), this is a continuation all rights of PJO gose to Rick Riorden(sp?(again?)) and the Idea gose to ExorcistYuKanda alright and to clarify I am only writing this because I thought the original was amazing and I was sad to see it discontinued. Okay. I have a few ruled names family trees school timetables and buildings to clarify in this chapter and maybe I may begin. If you want me to write a story every day I will I only need one reveiw saying that. So let's begin:**

The first thing is the family (WARNING: THIS FAMILY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORYS)

The first three goddesses: Midnight, Antia-night, Glasia. (A/N Here's where it starts to get confusing) Chaos (oh shocking mythology) is Losrosèa, Nevdeà, and Haleanee's sister and their mother is Glasia and they were born out of the darkness like their mother and aunts. Chaos had four kids Gaea, Ouranous, Amelianitte and Stelfea then follow mythology down Gaea and Ouranous' line.

In this story you find out that Chaos' sisters wanted to live an ordinary mortal life. In 1936 eight years before WW2 began the youngest sister Nevdeà came to earth in search of her new life. Choas had made his sisters promise that as soon as their bodies died their immortal spirit will come back to either the rift or the void. Nevdeà promised quickly and set off in Italy 1936 (see where im going). The other sisters were alot more hessitent. In 1956 Haleanee came to New York a few years after her sister returned. The middle child Losrosèa came to earth 1992 New york to find that her sister was long gone.

That is all you need to know for this story. Amelianitte ( I can tell you that Emma frost from the x-men is Amelianitte) and Stelfea is a completely different story. There's a story by Athena's Helm called a better way to live. This story is a mix between 'A better way to live' and 'for the gods'. Okay. Percy has defeated the Titans and for the sake of this story Jason dose not exsist. The whole point of the story is the gods build a expensive school for Demi-gods only mortals decide it is good to snoop and so the mist is abolished and mortals arn't taking living peacefully together very well. So next chapther the story picks up chapter 2 for the gods and BTW Thalia, Nico and Percy don't know who their mothers are really.


	3. First sneak peek

_**We will tell you now, this is an unedited pecice. It gose with our big project and if you havent read the x-men comics then skip this. For everone who dosnt know were Elementum came from. Not a Jean bashing but it dosn't support her either. I might continue, right now its a one-shot in our AN book until we edit and change some things. Just saying, the full story has been started so reveiw to get it up quicker. And before we get haters in this story Aphrodite is Choas' daughter just review who her mother could be(Elementum's mother too).**_

_**Love Luna and Zoe**_

Emma walked into the throne room wearing a long white dress with flowers and blossom decorating the long train that swept the floor as she walked. Her platinum blonde hair was was held in a bun by a long diamond hair pin. Only her father, Chaos, sat in the golden throne room, the marble floor was still clean and the pillars were still the same from when she had left all those years ago. When she approached her fathers throne she sunk into a low curtsy,"My lord. Please forgive me. My past actions were inexusible. I…"

"I forgive you daughter."

He enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead,"I have missed you."

"And I you father."

"Elementum," Emma looked up,"Why are you here?"

Her eyes welled and silent tears began to run down her cheeks,"A man I loved father," her voice was quiet and strained,"I had to leave, and for some reason, it hurts."

"It only happens to people you are ment to be with, for example, me and your mother wern't ment to be. So when she left I felt nothing. Now though..."

"Gods father, I don't want to know."

Elementum turned,"Thank you." and she left.

Back in her room Emma took out the long hair pin and let her hair fall in natural thick waves down her back. She sighed and went to her vanity and sat down, her dress falling over the sides of her white chair. Noticing the difference, Emma looked at the pale face of her most hated enemy, herself. It wasn't as much her self but the goddess, Elementum, that she had tried to avoid. Her pale hands showed long dark scares that she had acquired in battle, her face, perfectly smooth, young and pretty, now as a goddess marred and aged by stress and wisdom. Her eyes, the ones that marked her as a daughter of Chaos, blue, so dark except for the stars that illuminated the night.

Just then the door opened and a 22 year old male rushed in,"My lady I,"

"Where is your manners?" she offered her hand, palm down. He got down on one knee and kissed her hand,"That's better but next time don't slobber. Stand up man. You better have a damn good excuse for rushing into my room unannounced."

"My lady, lovely as ever."

"Just because I have come back dose not give you the right to sarcasm."

"Your sisters are here to greet you."

"Get out while I change."

Elementum wore a simple white dress and scarf that fluttered while she stood in the desolate court yard. Her sisters were dressed similarly in pink and black respectively. Nyx and Aphrodite. Aphrodite was her only full blooded sister, Nyx and her were closer but shared only a father. Aphrodite rushed forward and enveloped her into a hug,"Oh my! Sweetheart you look divine! Where have you been?"

Nyx looked at Elementum over Aphrodite's shoulder,"I've been dealing with her, in my palace, for a month."

"I'm sorry. How is daddy though, he seems, distracted."

"He married again."

" 'Wonder how long it will last."

"A while mabe. He seems...smitten."

"Doesn't he always." the girls began giggling. There was a sudden pop and a letter appered addressed to Emma.

_Emma,_

_I know why you left and I think it's selfish. It won't work._

_Jean _

Elemetum simply tore up the note. She was a goddess and things like that shouldn't bother her. She walked inside with her sisters following behind. She stopped at a door and knocked. There was a sound of movement behind the door,"Daddy?"

"Give me a second." There was a russling and then the door opened. Her father stood in the doorway, shirtless and behind him on the bed a red-headed goddess slept,"I can see you two are...busy so we'll go."

She turned but he grabbed her arm,"It's okay, what do you want?"

"I have some unfinished business on earth and..."

"No no no," he cut her off,"You failed. End of." he started to close the door but her delicate white ballet flat stoped it,

"Come on. I'll take Nyx."

"You'll what?" Nyx butted in,

"What am I? A hunk of meat?" Aphrodite asked

Elementum ignored them,"And I will take Aphrodite." the love goddess in question, huffed,"I promise daddy, we won't fail."

"Fine. But go NOW."

"Alright." she muttered,"Pushy." She linked arms with her sisters and flashed to the front of the Xaviers school.

They skipped in (Well Aphrodite and Elementum dragged Nyx) and Elementum rushed for her old office**.**

**Okay dose Emma have an office? What do you think? Review!**


	4. Crappy story start

_**Yo, just a quick story that we never finished or edited, honestly finishing would be messy so this is it.**_

_**Love the girls,**_

_**P.S Heltia is the only virgin muse that Miriam made up.**_

Heltia's P.O.V

"No Apollo. For the seventh time since a second ago when I woke up. No I will not and never will have sex with you. Okay?"

"I will always keep trying." he said proudly. I sigh. Wake me up at 3 am? I am currently in my silk baby blue bath robe putting on the kettle to make a cup of coffe. Apollo had decided to waltz in on my small mansion to ask if I want to lose my virginity. You'd think that after a couple thousand years of saying 'Hades no!' the air head blonde would get it. I wonder are all the male Olympians this sex crazed. Probably. Now don't get me wrong for being bitchy but you would have done the same.

He leaned in (mabe to try and kiss me, I don't know) I grabbed the hot coffee pot. He touched my hip going down until… BAM! I smashed the pot over his head and kicked in the groin ( if you are wondering yes he had hot coffee all over his head) I grabbed him by the shoulders turned him 180 degrees, lead him to my door, opened it and literally kicked him out," No!" I closed the door… then opened it," If you want fun do it with a slutty mortal! Oh and be fast the sun needs to rise in 2 hours!" I screamed so he heard. Oh damn that Apollo. I have my virtues.

1 day later

In thirty seconds Apollo wouldn't have bothered me for 24 hours 5...4...3 knock knock. Spoke too soon.

" Hetty," that's what he calls me along with everyone else on the planet; I only know it's him because it is the voice of my personal demond, "If you instst, come in." I decided to try something new. I led him up the stairs to the top floor and smiled sweetly, he smiled and I pulled him to my newly installed foot long window I leaned in and threw him through the window and yelled,"fly little Zeus boy, fly!" cruel I know but I hate him.


	5. Renesmee's escape DISCONTINUED!

_**This is a start sneak peak at Renesemees escape DISCONTINUED! Just to say it was published.**_

_Summery: I am Renesemee, the hybrid daughter of Bella and Edward. One day my parents let it slip about me and they were killed along with sam and Jacob's pack. Jacob took me; saved me and married me and we have two beautiful children, Nancy and Johnathan. Only the vamipres save my parents are alive and living with the gods. The goal now is to kill me as I pose a threat to western cilvilisation; now I am being chased by gods demi-gods and mortals. This is my story of my fast moving life._

Today I was living in a small cottage in a forest, I don't know where because we don't take notice of any geographical locations any more but I know we're somewere in the north. Alaska. Usally the gods don't follow us here only the mortals and mabe a few demi-gods once in a while but nothing too serious, we don't stay because for the children it's too cold.


	6. Quick AN Challange!

**___This is called the day-by-day challenge. Take the Gallagar girls book 1, read the first and second chapter, and write and insert Thalia and Annabeth. That is what I am working on. Everyday I will read and write then give to a beta reader. This will NOT be published until the first three chapters are done. I also will tie this in with the story of Elementum so look for that. The story might be published start of May 1st or 2nd._**

**_Love Sophia_**


	7. The Mark of Athena: OMG

**If you know me, when the SON came out you would know I promised not to do an MOA fic. I won't. This is the OFFICAL begining.**

**Love Zoe **

**_The Mark of Athena_  
><strong>

Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything. She paced the deck of the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistics to make sure they were locked in on. She confirmed that the white flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew. And the back-up plan, and the back-up plan for the back-up plan.

Most importantly, she pulled aside their war crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of a mixed martial arts championship. The last thing they needed, flying a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp, was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "DIE!".

Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill that she'd been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated. At least for now.

The warship descended from the clouds but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? The Argo II definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal dragon for a mast head, mounted repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors.

Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions, a holographic scroll, to alert their friends inside their camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull, "Wazzup?" and a smiley face, but Annabeth had vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor.

Too late to turn back now. The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the golden green carpet of the Oakland hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard railing. Her three crewmates took their places.

On the stern quarterdeck, Leo brushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and levers. Most helmsmen would have been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a rudder. Leo had installed a keyboard monitor aviation controls from a leer jet and dubstep soundboard and the motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could fire the ship by pulling on the throttle or fire the weapons by sampling an album or raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD.

Piper paced back and forth behind the main mast, practicing her lines. "Lower your weapons," she murmured, "we just want to talk."

Her Charmspeak was so powerful the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat. For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried really hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs. Maybe a joke? Though Annabeth really could never tell with Piper. Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather.

And then there was Piper's boyfriend, Jason. He stood at the bow on a raised crossbow platform where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Otherwise he was pretty calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, he had donned a toga and a purple cloak, symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control, just like son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitate to blow them out of the sky.

Annabeth tried to fight it, but she didn't completely trust this guy. He acted too perfect, always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking 'maybe this was a trick and he betrayed us. What if we sail into Camp Jupiter and he says, "Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you."

Annabeth didn't think he would do that, but still. She couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced exchange program between the two camps. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to this Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks got Jason. None of that was Jason's fault, but every time Annabeth looked at him, she remembered how much she missed Percy.

Percy, who might be below them right now.

Oh god. Panic welled up inside her. "I'm a child of Athena," she said to herself, "I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted."

Then she felt it again, that familiar shiver, as if an evil snowman had crept up right behind her and was breathing down her neck. She turned but no one was there. It must be her nerves. Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for help, but now that was impossible. Not this last month since she'd had a horrible encounter with her mom and had gotten the worst present of her life.

The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. She knew something was about to be terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. And then, in the valley below, horns sounded.

The Romans had spotted them.

_**Are you as excited as me? I will keep you posted if any new chapters come up.**_


End file.
